


His darling

by Lady_heartless



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Yandere character, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_heartless/pseuds/Lady_heartless
Summary: The electric feeling of his bare hands against her wet count made her shiver as she groaned louder and he whispered to her ear:"Be quiet, little lamb, now I didn't ask for your loud moans". He tightened the hand around her neck, in the silent threat that he was ready to use the force to keep her lovely groans only to himself: his possessiveness was no joke.
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 63





	His darling

"Simeon, can you bring me outside? It has been so long since the last time and I start to miss the sunlight" she asked and he answered:"Don't you like to spend time just with me, my precious little lamb? If it's a your request, I'll do it, but you know I don't really like when you go out". He explained to her various time why she needed to stay at home the most possible: the world was filthy, its inhabitants were greedy and vicious and she owned a soul too pure and lighten to be dirtied. She was a little lamb, too innocent and incapable to defend herself, so the Simeon proclaimed himself her guardian angel to protect her and he was ready to anything to maintain her pure and flawless. If it were necessary, he would have forced her to follow his directions, but why using brutal manners when she was willing to do anything he wanted. His little lamb acknowledged that he alone knew what was the best for her and gladly followed him.  
"No! It's not like this, Simeon. I just want to be with you outside" she hastily reassured him, falling for the feigned suffering tone that he used and the angel sighed, gently caressing her cheeks:"Okay, we are going to go out, but you know the rules, right?". She nodded and he tied her eyes with bandages so that nobody could gaze at her and she couldn't be corrupted. 

Simeon decided to go to the bar close to their house and, during the walk, she, clinging to his arms, relied on him. He could sense her uneasiness to don't see and he scolded her:"I know you are anxious, little lamb, don't worry: we are almost there" and he kissed her head as the arm went on her waist.  
The bar, much to Simeon dismay, was pretty crowded and, when a waiter asked how he could assist them, he demanded a more secluded place. The man led the couple to an empty corner where around them there was only another man, whose eyes were captured by the girl. The waiter handed the menu, promising to return in a few minutes to take their orders. The girl sat with spread legs on Simeon's laps with her back against his chest and he embraced her from behind, posing the head on her shoulder. The affectionate angel was always clingier every time they stepped outside the home and she loved that. He knew the man close to them was staring at his little lamb and he knew he had to do something about that. When he understood the grim looks didn't work, he decided to use more effective methods.

His lips went from her shoulder to her mouth, creating a path of slow and sensual kisses and the girl whimpered for the need to kiss him already. "Simeon" she begged and he whispered to her hear:"Be patient, little lamb. I'm teaching to a certain someone whom you belong to. Don't worry and continue to be a good doll in my arms". And when she opened the mouth, a loud moan came out and the angel put a hand on her neck:"Don't be so noisy, little lamb, unless you want to let the whole place to know that I'm fingering you. This show is meant only for our guest: you can moan if you want, but don't be so loud". Earlier, his hand went inside the skirt and grazed the soft skin close to her womanhood, then he passed them on the damped cloth of her panties, right on the slit. She was going to protest that he couldn't do such a thing in a public place, but something restrained her to speak.

Looking above her shoulder, he gazed at the man, noticing that his look was still on her figure. He figured out what Simeon was doing: his eyes sparkled with excitement, his cheeks were red and he nervously fidgeted on the seat. The angel was sure he was uneasy: he had to continue for a while and the nasty spectator would be gone. He increased the speed and she jolted, pleading, surrounding herself to his touch, as her nails scratched his hips:"Simeon, please. Remove the panties. Please... please" and he chuckled:"Tell me you love me and I own you, then I'll do whatever you want". Her voice was breathless, but loud enough so that the man could hear:"I love you, I love you... I belong to you and you alone are my owner... ahhh" and the angel put aside the underwear and touched her wet sides. She was already ready for him and that for him was the most beautiful confession from her body that he owned it. He couldn't help but be aroused as he heard she whimpered. Her back arched as soon as his thumb pressed against the swell of the clit.  
The electric feeling of his bare hands against her wet count made her shiver as she groaned louder and he whispered to her ear:"Be quiet, little lamb, now I didn't ask for your loud moans". He tightened the hand around her neck, in the silent threat that he was ready to use the force to keep her lovely groans only to himself: his possessiveness was no joke. 

"Sorry, but it feels so good..." she sighed as the tips of the fingers nibbled and rubbed against her clit, "Behave yourself and I will reward you" his tender bites turned into rough sucking as he left his mark upon her flawless skin. The man was still there. If it wasn't been for the girl in his laps, he would have already shown to the man what he was able to do to. His eyes sent menacing looks at him, inviting him to leave immediately and the man understood the message. And the coup de grace came when she came in a strangled groan, biting his neck and the man hurried to take his leaves. The annoyance and the rage vanished and now he was cuddling the crying girl in his arms. Once the orgasmic wave stopped, she met Simeon's lips in a sweet kiss. "You were wonderful, darling. Shall we go back home so that I can reward you?" he asked and she nodded.


End file.
